Never Ever
by Bewitched-by-you182
Summary: Early I/M."Mark my words Mr. Jones: I could never, ever, in an entire eternity, like someone as arrogant as you."A 16 year-old Marion has met her match in verbal abuse, & a 26 year-old Indy has met his match in the category of being the most pigheaded.
1. Introduction

I do not have a crush on Indiana Jones!

Why does he insist that I do?

Just because we argue all of the time doesn't mean I like him. Quite the opposite: I despise him.

He thinks he is so smooth with that filthy, brown hat, bull whip, and an almost nine o' clock shadow. Ha! The only thing he is is a complete goof. He thinks so highly of himself because he can find artifacts.

Well, whoop-de-doo for you Indy; all archaeologists can do that.

What kind of name is 'Indiana' anyways?! Ugh it's so...so childish! I mean honestly you got your name from a dog? Come on Indy, you can do better than that.

Or maybe you can't? Well, that's understandable, because underneath that rough, wanna-be-tough, covered-in-dirt exterior, you're probably just a sissy. And just because my father loves you doesn't mean you're _my_ Rudolph Valentino. It just means he likes you for the fact that you're his _wonderfully brilliant_ protégé. I use the _"_wonderfully brilliant" loosely._Hmph._

Mark my words _Mr. Jones_: I could never, ever, in an entire eternity, like someone as arrogant as you.

* * *

A/N: Not exactly meant to be a chapter. More like an introduction. Bear with me though, it's my first Indy story, and if I get some of the references wrong I am sorry (the past movies are a bit fuzzy). Reviews are appreciated, and suggestions for plot are welcome as well.


	2. Greetings

1The first time I met him I knew he would be trouble.

It was December 23, 1925.

_The car had just pulled up to the house. _

_I am finally home! No more Boring Boarding School! Boarding school_ _was never, ever for me, but my father insists upon it because he has "Work to do. Things to find, oh, the wonderful things to learn too." Ha. He will never change. I will be sent to school after school, hating every single one right down to the itchy stockings_, _but he will never change._

_I guess the only bright side of all of this is that I am missed by everyone. Every time I come home it's as if I am having another birthday. It's wonderful, and the fact that Christmas is in a matter of days makes it even more exciting. Nothing can possibly ruin this holiday._

Boy, was I wrong about that.

_Although I launched myself out of the car and up the steps to the front door I immediately stopped when I reached the door. I placed my ear to the front door to make sure that no one was in the entry hall. The element of surprise is key. No sounds could be heard, so I slowly opened the front door and crept in._

_Silence._

_Well, that's odd. Someone is bound to be home. Abner knows I am due home today. Hhmmm... perhaps he is in the study. Ha! 'Perhaps,' silly me, when isn't he in his study while he is home?_

_I slowly tip-tow my feet along the mahogany flooring through the large entry hall and down the hall towards his study. The hall is long and narrow, but at the farthest end is his study complete with books upon books about archeology, and Egyptian culture._ _My father sure loves his reading. It's almost silly that-_

_What was that?_

_I pause halfway in the hall to better my hearing._

_There it is again!_

_A laugh. A very, very loud laugh. It's a man's laugh, but that's not my father's laugh. It's, well, eccentric (and I mean that with the greatest possible respect, of course)._

_Someone is in my father's study. Hmph._

_Now instead of covertly toeing down the hallway I swiftly picked up my pace to reach the door to my father's study, but I hesitate._

_Should I knock?_

_Oh, Marion Ravenwood, when have you ever followed rules of courtesy?_

_I suddenly burst into study, and what I saw wasn't exactly what I had been suspecting. I saw a man-halfway shirtless- sitting on my_ father's_ desk with a young, blonde women wrapped around him._

_I believe they were as shocked to see me as I was as shocked to see them. The woman screamed and threw herself off the man and in doing so his legs went flying up into the air as he tipped off and over the back of the desk._

_I was too shocked to laugh at the moment, but here stands a random woman and almost shirtless man, doing well, what I only think they're doing. So I reacted in the only way my brain could._

_I screamed. _

_It was high and loud, and I certainly wouldn't be surprised if someone a mile away could hear it._

_The scream though was enough to have the man jump up in a heartbeat and clasp his hand over my mouth. His colossal-sized hand nearly covered my entire face._

_Who does this guy think he is?!_

_I begin to scream louder, but it comes out a halfhearted muffle. I begin to resist his grasp on me, but he uses his other hand to grab my wrist._

"_A little feisty aren't we?" He says._

_I muffle back a few swear words, but I know he doesn't understand me._

"_Uh, you might wanna go," He gestures to the study door, and then to Miss Mystery._

_She struts her very high heels and long legs over to Mr. Mystery._

"_Oh uh, alright Indy. I guess I will just have to come back some other time," she kisses the man who's name is now apparently "Indy" on the cheek and he gets a dreamy look on his face. I roll my eyes and shake my head in disgust as I once again try to free myself from the man's grasp._

_However I fail to get passed him and he quickly snaps out of his haze. _

"_Hey! Easy now!" He commands. As he re positions himself behind me to keep my mouth covered with one hand and wraps his other arm around my waist to hold my arms in place._

_The woman walks towards the door and then turns in the doorframe._

"_The two of you play nice now." She says with a smile and then gives this Indy a wink. She finally exits the study and closes the door. As soon as she does I attempt to elbow this "Indy" man in the stomach, but before I do he speaks._

"_Okay, now I am going to let you go, but you have to promise not to scream, okay?"_

_I nod my head so fast that is gives me a headache._

"_Well, okay then," the man says as he releases me. As soon as he does I finally get the elbow in and give him a blow to the waist. He yelps in pain and I quickly turn around to face him._

"_Who are you, and what the hell do you think you're doing in my father's office with Miss--!?" I only manage to chew him out halfway because he was already up and placing his hand over my mouth again. I growl in disapproval._

"_Hey! I told you to be quite! So, since you are refusing to cooperate, you leave me no choice."_

_I growl a few more muffled obscenities at him. He pushes me back into one of the brown wingback chairs and crouches in front of me._

"_Jeez, little lady you have quite the elbow." He flashes me a wide smile. I just roll my eyes._

"_Okay...so, I am sorry about scaring you. I didn't mean to, but hey, you scared me just as bad. I didn't know you were supposed to get home so early Marion."_

_How does he know my name?_

"_HHHUMMMMM-HHHAAAA-HA-MMMHHHH?"_

"_Uh, pardon?"_

_I roll my eyes. _

_Well if he wants me to answer him then why in the world does he cover my mouth?_

"_HHHHMMMMM!!" I gesture towards his hand, which is still over my mouth._

"_Oh! Right! Okay, I'll let you go, but really honey, don't scream this time." He slowly retracts his hand from my mouth, and stands up."Now, see that wasn't so hard was it?"_

_I give him the dirtiest look I possibly can._

"_First of all, I am _not_ you're honey. Second, how do you know my name? Who are you? And what in God's name are you doing in my father's study, with- with that_ woman_?"_

_He throws his head back and laughs._

"_What's so funny?" I ask, getting angrier by the second. He laughs again. UGH!_

"_No, haha, it's just- you're father said you were always curious about everything."_

"_You still haven't answered my questions, and I believe I deserve some answers!"_

_He abruptly stops laughing._

"_Well fine then missy, the name is Indiana Jones," he says matter-of-factly and with a smile._

_I try to hold back a fit of laughter, but no use._

"_What's so funny!?"_

"_Oh, no, nothing's wrong with, ah, Indiana...Jones...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Oh, you think you're funny don't you?"_

"_No, but apparently you do...Indiana...Hahahaha!"_

"_Well fine then, I guess I don't need to explain myself to you." He swiftly turns around and makes large strides to the door._

"_Wait! No! Tell me what you're doing here!" I command._

_He stops and turns around slowly, another smile plastered on his face._

_It makes me want to vomit. _

"_Oh so now you want to know? Okay then. I have been here since August, you're father has taken me in, and I have been accompanying him on some digs to learn a few things."_

"_Oh." I simply state._

"_Yes, and I'd prefer if you didn't mention this thing to you're father..."_

"_You mean the part about when I caught you fooling around with a woman in his study, or the part where you violated my personal space?"_

_That got his attention._

"_Hey! You're lucky that's _all_ I did to you." He says with another trademark grin._

"_Oh! You disgusting pig! I have had it! Where is my father?!"_

"_I dunno sweetie, but you don't want to mess with me. So I suggest you forget about all of this."_

_I place my hands on my hips and stare him down._

"_Is that a threat?"_

_To retaliate strides over to me and moves his face so it is directly in front of mine._

"_You bet it is."_

_Ugh! This man is so infuriating! I give an exaggerated huff and stomp out of the room._

_If this "Indy" thinks he can boss me around, he's got another thing coming._

* * *

A/N: This is a flashback. The next few chapters will most likely be flashbacks as well, but really it's young Marion thinking back on what's happened since Indy came along. So these chapters are flashbacks...of flashbacks? I guess. If that makes sense. Reviews are helpful! P


	3. Let the Games Begin

__

I have never been so frustrated in my entire life.

_Well, maybe. The dig back in '23 when my father decided to take me to the Gobi for "an exciting adventure through the desert to find artifacts beyond your imagination!" _

_Yeah, right._

_Don't get me wrong, I love that stuff, but the only adventure I got out of it was one-hundred and four degree heat, with nothing but camels to sit on and sand to look at. All my father got out of it were some bones and ancient pottery. Whoo..._

_But, I think this has to be the worst: Pacing. Waiting. Pacing. Waiting. Repeat process over a forty-five minute period._

_I forced it out of the gardener who said that my father was out helping to prep for a class for another professor. Apparently, everyone here works, even on the holidays. Grrrr..._

_So now I wait in the kitchen, while that-that _man_ is still here! Oh, how aggravating he is! And to think, he's here for as long as my father wants him! Argh!_

_Why are men so infuriating all of the time?_

_To get my mind off of it until my father returns I pace back and forth again, and again. I stop to tie my shoe, and then start all over again, but my mind is still wandering._

_How dare that man talk to me like that. If he is below my father he should know better than to talk to me that way. Hmph._

_Oh!_

_There are voices coming from down the hall._

_My father's home!_

_I rush out of kitchen and run down the hall. Freedom seems so close. I am nearly there..._

_But of course, _Mr. Jones _has beat me to him. They're _chatting _in the entry hall. I stop in the hallway to catch their conversation._

"_Indy! So good to see you. I'm not sure if you've been here long, but has Marion arrived yet?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, she's here...somewhere..."_

"_Did you introduce yourself? You didn't scare her did you? I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't find_ you_ a surprise."_

"_Uh...No, no. I didn't scare her. Well, maybe a little, she asked a lot of questions, but I thinks she's alright."_

"_Splendid! That is just like her anyways to ask you so many questions. I hope she wasn't too forward."_

_I heard Indy whisper under his breath._

"_You have no idea."_

"_Hm? What was that Indy?"_

_Wonderful, my father just has to be completely clueless._

"_Oh, nothing. Yeah, she's great. I think she still needs to warm up to me though."_

"_Ah, well, that's my Marion for you... Alright, I have work to do, you know where to find me."_

"_Yep. See you later."_

_As my father makes his way towards the hall I jump through the nearest door. If he knew I was eavesdropping..._

_I hear footsteps go by and then a door closing. The scene is clear. I quietly open the door and tip-toe out. As I turn to make a run towards the study I hear a voice behind me. _

"_Listening in are we?"_

_I freeze on the spot._

_Crap._

_I slowly turn around to find Indiana still standing in the entry hall with that _stupid _grin._

"_No." I state proudly._

"_Right...Well, anyways, since you're home now, and your father is here, and I am going to be here for a while, I just wanted to apologize for getting off on the wrong foot. So are we good?" He asks smoothly and to intensify his point he extends his right hand._

_Think long, and hard about this Marion._

"_Hhhmmm... let me get this straight. First, you scare me half to death. Second, you scar me for life. And finally you threaten me, but you wanna be pals?" I ask pointedly, emphasizing the fact that I mean business by placing my hands on my hips._

"_Well if we can just forget about all of that, then yeah. Sure. Why not?"_

"_Hmph. Maybe because I don't like you!"_

_Indy drops his outstretched hand in shock. His face goes from his signature smile to completely disgusted._

"_You don't even know me!"_

"_Exactly! I _never, ever _want to either!"_

" _Just because we met at an awkward time?!"_

"_Not just that, but because you're-you're annoying and arrogant!...And-And-childish!"_

_He laughs, and then laughs again._

_Oh, he makes me sick._

"_What's so funny?! It's true!"_

"_Ha. Right. It's just, you're a walking contradiction. You hate me because I'm childish? Shouldn't you be hating yourself as well?"_

"_I am _not _childish!" I grit my teeth in frustration._

"_Are so! You're a child for Christ's sake!"_

_That was the final straw. I stomp over to him so I am only a few inches away from him. I need to make this _very _clear to him._

"I _am _not_ a child! I am sixteen!"_

"_YES I know you are!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are so! See! You even act like one!"_

"_Well, so do you!"_

"_I do not!"_

"_You do too!"_

"_What on earth is going on in here!?"_

_Both Indy and I freeze on the spot. We slowly turn to see Abner standing only a few feet away._

"_Well, I am waiting for an answer."_

_I was about to spew out everything, from our greeting to how wretched and evil Indiana Jones was. I was going to expose him, but of course, he beat me to it. See? Horrible man._

"_We just got into a little disagreement about nothing, that's all."_

"_Well, it didn't sound like 'nothing'."_

"_Well..."_

"_We were just playing around a bit Father." I clasp my hand over my mouth._

_Where in blue blazes did that come from?! Did I just stick up for Indiana Jones?! What am I thinking?!_

_Before I could retract my statement Indy spoke again. He ruins everything!_

"_Yeah, we were just messing around. Nothing more, nothing less." He playfully punches me in the shoulder. I turn towards him and stare him down._

_Oh, how I wish I could shock you in the jaw right now._

"_Well that's marvelous! I am so glad you too are getting along so well, and so quickly!"_

"_Yeah, who'da thought?" Indy says with a grin._

_As soon as my father leaves, I'm smacking that grin off your face._

"_Alright then, I'll get back to work, because as soon as Christmas passes I have a dig to go to!"_

"_Really?" I suddenly forget about slapping Indy. "May I come?" _

_A chance to finally get away from _him_._

"_Well, sure Marion. We will be going to Cairo."_

"_The Sahara!? Father, we'll turn into mummies! Do you know how hot it is there?!"_

"_Yes my dear, because I believe I have been there a few more times then you have."_

"_Uh, but, I'll be so bored!"_

"_No you won't. You'll have Indy when he's not helping me."_

_Damn. I forgot._

_I slowly turn towards Indy._

"_He's coming too?" I gesture towards him._

_Indy laughs, as well as my father._

"_Well of course he will. He has got to learn the ropes of real archeology. But won't that be exciting!?"_

"_Uh-...I...he...but you..." I gesture between all three of us._

"_See Marion? It won't be so bad. You and I can be pals!" Indy pats me on the back with a wide grin and a wink._

"_Oh, yes. It'll be..."_

_Horrible._

_Gut-wrenching._

_Bile-slowly-rising-in-the-throat fun._

"_Great." It's all I can say. What else am I to do?_

"_Wonderful! Alright now I _really _need to get back to work. Play nice now." My father says with a laugh and turns to go back to his study. I hear the door click._

_That's my cue._

_THWACK!_

_I told you I would._

"_OW! What was that for!?" Indy demands as he rubs the left side of his face._

"_For- For-, Ugh! I don't even know! For existing! And when this is all over I will never ever come near you again!" I turn and begin to make my way up the stairs to my room. I hear Indy yell from behind me._

"_Fine with me!"_

_I finally get to my room and throw myself face first on the bed and pound my fists into the mattress._

_Indy is still standing in the entry hall rubbing his cheek._

"_Not a bad shot."_

* * *

A/N: Another fight down, many more to go. What's so great about Marion and Indy is that they only think they are so different, but really they are exactly the same. Next up is Christmas, and after that is Cairo! Reviews are helpful!


	4. This Just Keeps Getting Better

_Thank the Lord._

_Thank Jesus._

_...Thank Mary and Joseph!!_

_It's Christmas Eve. FINALLY!_

_I never thought this day would come._

_One day. One single day of _him_ and I suddenly have the urge to fall off a cliff. That cannot be a good sign at all._

_But once again, thank God for two days of wonder. It's here! It's finally here!_

_And hopefully these days, these short, two days, won't be ruined by _him.

_It's all I've got left._

_...Alright, I know, that was an exaggeration. I still have New Years._

_And maybe, just maybe this night won't be ruined._

_Who am I kidding?_

_I'm in a dress! A short, green, ruffle-y DRESS! I have a man staying in my house that I don't like at all, and finally my father decides to tell me that we're having a Christmas party, which means I _had_ to wear a dress, because "we have to keep our guests entertained!" Well, sorry Abner Ravenwood, but the last time I checked I didn't get to decide who was on the guest list! It's probably made up of too many scholars to count, many of them I have never met, and the rest I most likely met only once at a stupid gathering or something rather! RRGGHHH!_

_Why are so many people so bothersome?_ _I mean really, what do they get out of it?_

_Pleasure?_

_Entertainment?_

_Or is it that when they bother someone they feel joy in knowing that they feel good, and the person they are bothering is suffering?_

_That's got to be it._

_I know I felt great when I slugged James Westritch at school because he thinks he's hot stuff and can just do whatever he wants. Sure, it got me the paddle, but it was worth it at the time. Ah, I remember the look on his face. I think I might've broken his nose, but I don't remember. I was too busy laughing at the fact that he was crying. A sixteen year-old crying. It's pathetic._

_I wonder what would happen if I broke my father's nose? No, how about Indy's nose? Would he cry?_

_Hmm...Well, that's debatable. He might be able to argue with me, but can he take punches? _

_Probably not._

_He really looks like a Momma's Boy with those beige trousers, matching tweed jacket, and comb-backed hair. I bet all the ladies just fall at his feet._

_Ha! _

_Oh, I crack myself up._

"_What's so funny Marion?"_

"_Huh? What?" I ask, suddenly being pulled from my own thoughts._

"_What's so amusing?" Abner asks with a slight smile._

"_Oh, nothing...I just remembered something, that's all." Nice save Marion. God only knows if you would have kept thinking you might've started to talk aloud._

"_Alright then, but Marion you should really go and converse with the other teens here." My father gestures towards the rest of the party. I had almost forgotten I had to play hostess._

"_I really don't want to. They're-they're so boring!" I say with a huff._

"_I never liked hanging out with kids my age either, but you learn to get used to it."_

_Where did that come from?_

_I turn around to find the one and only._

_Oh yes, the House Guest from Hell. He's the root of all of this evil in my life I swear!_

"_Well, that's you. I don't think I will ever like them." I say haughtily. Just because my father's in front of us doesn't mean I won't start a verbal joust._

"_Well, okay then." He states simply. Nothing more, nothing less._

_Hmph. Well he started it, now he won't finish it?! Argh, he's irritating. I really needed someone to yell at too._

_Hhmm...maybe some of these guests do have a purpose after all._

_I quickly slip out of the small ring we had formed and begin to venture through the throngs of guests. In doing so I get bumped, battered, and possibly bruised. _

_It's practically a jungle in here._

_And then I see it. The Prey._

_The other teenagers at the party who came against their will. All huddled around one another. _

_Pathetic._

_Huh. I don't recognize a single one of them. Good, this makes it easy. I'll never see them again._

"_So wow, some party huh?" I jump right in to the group._

"_Are you kidding me? My father practically dragged me here." One sorry, nameless boy says._

"_Oh, I know! Why are these parties so boring?" I ask with a hint of glee. This is almost too easy._

"_These parties are boring, because our parents are boring." Another random girl states._

_I huddle towards them and motion them to lean in too._

"_Well then, we should change that!" I whisper._

"_Change our parents?!" Another witless mind pipes in._

"_No, you idiot," Jeez, these minds of today, "I mean we get some fun out of this party." I say with a smooth smile. Play your cards right Marion, play your cards._

"_Oh yeah? How do we do that?" Another chirps up. Now they're getting interested._

"_Just follow me." Hook. Line. Sinker._

_I turn on my heel and begin to prance through the crowd of guests towards the door. I turn to see that only a handful of the kids I was talking to had actually followed me._

_They don't know what they're missin'._

_I lean in to the four nitwits: two boys, two girls._

"_Okay now what we are about to do has to stay between us alright?" They all nod in eagerness. Too, too easy. "Okay then, right this way." I open the door and lead them in. I close the door behind me._

"_A library? You brought us to a library?" One girl asks. "What are we doing here?"_

"_Just wait, and I'll show you." Now they're just making me mad. Calm down Marion, you know this will be worth it._

_I go from the door and pass bookshelf after bookshelf until I reach a large, oak cabinet. It almost looks like a wardrobe. Crafted wonderfully, occasional swirls on the edges of each door. Flowers engraved as the door handles. It's really beautiful. Oh well._

_I turn to one of the desks placed near the cabinet and swiftly open the top drawer._

_Ah-ha! Right where you always are!_

"_Hey! What are you doing back there!?" I hear one of the boys shout from behind a few rows of books._

"_Hang on!" These people have no patience!_

_I snatch a key out of the drawer and slide it into to giant iron lock on the cabinet. I twist and jiggle the key around a bit and voila! The doors to the cabinet open and I take my much awaited treasure. I place the key back in its _exact _position and skip my way back to my guests._

_They all gasp when I come back into view._

"_What?" I ask, trying to play it off cool._

"_You can't have that!" One of the girls shout._

"_Shhh! Would ya' keep you're voice down!" I hiss._

"_But-but, where'd you get it?" The other girl asks, clearly stunned._

"_Eh, well, my father leaves the country-a lot. He gets it _all _the time." Hey, it's the truth. "So do you want some?"_

_Silence._

_They're too busy ogling at my prize. _

_Whiskey. A _whole _bottle of whiskey._

"_Guys?" I wave my hand in front of their faces, and they finally snap out of it._

"_Uh well, I'm not sure. We could get into _a lot_ of trouble." One of the boys whimper._

"_Oh you will not, stop being a baby!" I swear, the kids of today..._

"_Well I'm in!" The other boy declares. Thank God he's cute too._

"_I'm in!" The two bimbo girls say simultaneously. Thank you cute boy. I turn to the last not-so-sure fellow, and place my hands on my hips._

"_Well?! Are you gonna hang out with us or not!?"_

"_...Uh...eh...Sure." He says as if he is disappointed. Right. This has to be the highlight of his life!_

"_Well then, it's going to be a fun night after all." I say with a wide grin._

* * *

_God only knows how many hours it's been._

_I think God only knows how many shots its been as well._

_Well, all I know is that Edward left with Ruth. Hand in hand, oh how cute. Then she threw up on him. I'm not sure what happened to Evelyn. Was her name even Evelyn? Who knows. Walter, well Walter passed out after his...hmm...fifth shot? Sounds about right._

_I go to take another shot of whiskey to find the bottle completely empty._

_Well that's not very nice. I was just beginning to enjoy myself. Oh, never mind. I'm getting tired anyways._

_I try to pick myself up out of one of the red wingback chairs in the library. I didn't do too well. I tripped and crashed my head into the nearest bookshelf. I then landed on the floor...hard, and with that came a few ten pound books on top of me._

_Well Marion, you sure are making progress._

_I attempt to press my weight against the bookshelf and slowly inch my way up. No use. I slump back down to the floor._

_Hmm...this spot on the floor is getting more comfortable by the second._

_Then I realize something. I am no longer on the floor. I am in mid-air and moving towards the library door. I might be too drunk to stand up, but I'm not drunk enough to forget that I can't fly. Or maybe I can? Wow, this confusing._

"_Wha'ss going on." I manage to slur out._

"_Well I have to get you in bed before your father sees you like this. He'd kill you if he found out you were drinking."_

_Oh...it's him._

_I try to focus in, and then I see it. Jones is carrying me. One arm under my neck while the other is placed under my kneecaps. _

"_Well, my father doesnn' care what _I_ do!"_

"_Right, well you should still get some sleep 'cause you'll be feeling it in the morning." _

"_You," I point to what I think is his face, "have never seen me drink before. How'd you know what 'll be like in the mornin'?"_

_He laughs._

"_True, you are very stubborn, you might just beat the hangover right out of you."_

"_You are correct!" I say as I shake my fist in triumph. I think we hit the stairs because I suddenly lurch forward. I grab at Jones' neck to keep me from falling._

"_Don't worry, I've got you." He says with a smile. Oh that smile. He's so odd. I slide my eyelids shut and wait to get to my room._

_I wake up to find that I am in my bed. I squint to better look around the dimly lit room. I see Jones about to close my door. _

"_Wait!" I gasp out. He reopens the door._

"_What's wrong?!" He asks, almost alarmed._

"_Nothin' just, thanksss, I guess. Oh ans' just 'cause I'm nice to you tonight, doesn' mean 'll be nice in the mornin'." I say and then close my eyelids once again. I'm getting really tired._

"_Oh don't worry Ravenwood, I know." I think he says, or maybe I just imagined it, but I heard the door close and I drifted off into sleep._

_That was one hell of a Christmas party._

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I had writer's block and then this idea came into my head. Okay so not _a lot_ of Indy/Marion stuff, but I just thought that since she was a drinker in Raiders that I should show how part of it began. Haha. But this is obviously before her iron-clad stomach so she's still disoriented and what not. Also this was during the Prohibition so drinking was illegal, and we all know that there are some crazy kids out there who are told "no" but do it anways, and I figured that's Marion for you. So reviews are awesome! Thanks for reading! Oh and to Numbuh 55 for reviewing each chapter: Thanks!

Oh and heads up: The next chapter is going to be short, but then it's the beginning of Cairo so bear with me! (And sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas!)


	5. I've Died & Gone To Heaven News Update

**New update 6/28. (A/N): Yeah I know you guys are all probably going to be pissed at me, but I am still working on chapter 6. I was dealing with writer's block for a week and then I finally got it. Then I lost it. Now I have it back, but I am still polishing down all of the kinks. I will be working on Chapter 6 tomorrow and if it's not out by tomorrow night, then It will be out on Monday. I hope... Okay with that said, just please be patient a little while longer. I know it's a situation where teamwork has to come in. If I am not writing then you obviously can't read it, so I am stuck...and so on. Thanks so much. You guys rock!**

* * *

_Gosh my head hurts._

_You know when you hear someone's heart beating, really, _really_ fast._

_THA-THUMP. THA-THUMP._

_Or that _oh-so-special_ feeling where you have a shooting pain? Going through you like lightning bolts. _

_THRASH. CRASH._

_Take those two things and put them inside of your brain._

_Feels awesome huh?_

_I stare at the darkness within the inside of my eyelids. Maybe if I try to go back to sleep the constant thump will go away._ _So, I roll from my back to find a comfortable position on my left side._

_Wrong. Not comfortable. Ugh. This is frustrating. I roll over again and lay on my right side._

_Oh my God, is there a pea under my mattress or what?! I roll onto my stomach, and firmly press my forehead into my pillow. I keep pressing and pressing diving deeper, and deeper into the cotton fluff._

_Hell, I'll push this god-awful headache out of me._ _Ow, ow, ow OW! This is not working. All I am going to do is have my brains ooze out of my nose...creepy._

_I quickly give up the useless task and finally roll my way back to my original position: on my back._

_I still haven't opened my eyes._

_What time is it? Is the sun out, or is it still early? Is it snowing? Oh my gosh! It could be snowing!_

_I instantly open my eyes only to shriek in pain._

_The room was filled with a bright yellow light._

_Well the sun's out Marion._

_I close my eyes again and roll onto my stomach. What _was_ I thinking? Well, you weren't thinking Marion. Argh, I'm really not enjoying this whole hangover thing. I do have a hangover, right? I was drinking last night, right?_ _I must've been. Headache: check. Negative reaction to sunlight: check. But I don't remember anything. Well then yeah, I was drinking alright._ _But I remember absolutely nothing! How did I get in my room?!_

_Oh shit. How _did_ I get into my room?!_

_I certainly didn't carry myself. My father certainly didn't bring me here because I would've remembered him yelling and screaming at me for drinking. Hell, I may not even be alive right now._

_I am alive, aren't I? Despite the fact that half of my body was telling me to not do it again I slowly peeked my right eyelid open. GAHHH! Well, the light was bright, and vibrant._

_Have I died? Oh my God, my father has finally murdered me. I mean I knew it going to happen eventually, but not _this_ early on in my life. What am I supposed to do with..._

_My one, opened eye begins to focus._

_Oh._

_Although my eye still stings from the light I can make out a large window, and a door_, _and a closet. I can also see the end of my bed; my feet nearly hanging off it._

_Whew! That was a close one! Oh, stop being so dramatic Marion. You're holding conversations with yourself again Ravenwood. Well, my head does hurt...Oh stop it! You're going crazy!_

_I swiftly sit up in bed and throw the covers off of me. I still only have one eye open, so I brace myself to open the other._

_Owwwwwuuchh!_

_I force my eyes to stay open to adjust to the lighting. If I have to hold my eyelids open I will._

_The stinging finally subsides a bit, and I finally notice something I didn't before._

_I am still wearing my dress from last night. Then I remember I still haven't figured out who put me to bed._

_Was is a guest?_

_Who was there last night that knows me?_

_I involuntarily suck in a breath. It obviously comes in too fast because the next thing I know I am hacking away holding at my chest to make sure one of my lungs don't come flying out._

_As my coughing fit subsides I can't help but bring my mind back to its original thought._

_Did Indiana Jones bring me back to my room? Oh no._

_No, that can't be right. He wouldn't do that. He doesn't even like me. I must've, somehow, managed to make it to my room. Yes, that has to be it. Good. I feel better now. Who am I kidding? No I don't._

* * *

_After quickly getting up to close my blinds I finally got out of The Dreadful Dress and looked in the mirror. _

_I looked like shit. _

_My hair was all lopsided and I had dark circles under my eyes._

_I changed into my everyday shirt and pants as quickly as my hung over-self could and made my way downstairs to livingroom. I sat myself in front of the large Christmas tree my father had bought. He buys the same kind every year. An eight foot Fraser Fir. _

_It is the epitome of a Christmas tree. Covered in white lights, it practically looked like snow had fallen on it._

_And the presents! We can't forget about the presents!_

_They're piled from the floor to about a foot off the ground. So many different kinds of wrapping paper, so many multi-colored bows. It's so pretty. I sit myself in front of the tree and gawk at its beauty for a good four more minutes before I hear someone enter the room._

"_I'm betting you can open them now, unless you'd rather enjoy the wrapping paper."_

_Why does he always have to ruin the moment?_

_I turn around to find Indy all dressed up in a suit, as usual, but then something catches my attention. He's wearing the most hideous glasses I have ever seen in my entire life. They're big and round, and ...big, and...round. I can't even process a thought. Before I know it I am lying down on the floor laughing my ass off._

"_It's the glasses isn't it?" He says calmly. He doesn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact I am openly making fun of him...again._

"_Ha Ha! I...Why...Haha ha ha!" I try to get out but I end up clutching my side because I am laughing so hard. My ribs feel like they're going to rip out of my stomach._

"_Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. They're the only ones I can see with. Ha ha." He says dryly._

"_Sorry...but...but...it's ha...so. Hahaha...funny!" I barely manage to get out. I am still trying to control my fit when he sits down next to me._

"_Well then, if you're going to keep making fun of me, then I guess I won't give you your present."_

_That got my attention._

_I abruptly stop laughing and sit up to face him. I think ne noticed my complete confusion, because now he's smiling. What's with the smile?!_

"_It's nothing much..." He says as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls a think, but small wrapped gift from it. "But I figure it _is_ Christmas, even you don't like me."_

_I'm speechless. I seem to only have limited motor functions so I a simply hold out my hand to receive the gift._

_Indiana Jones bought _me_ a gift. He hates me._

"_I don't hate you...that much, but..." What else am I supposed to say? Thank you? Um, this is _really_ unexpected. "I didn't get you anything."_

_He shakes his head as if I did something wrong._

"_I didn't expect you too, since you don't hate me...that much." He says with an awkward grin._

_Speaking of awkward._

_A long silence is spent with just me staring at the gift. I think Indy was staring at me the entire time waiting for me to open it. What _is _it? As I prepare myself to open it my father suddenly bursts in. Great timing Abner._

"_I think it's time we open these presents, don't you?" He asks Indy and myself._

"_Yeah," is all I state as I set down Indy's present. I think I will save this for last._

_Hmph. Maybe Indy isn't as bad as I thought he was._

* * *

Okay another chapter down. I know I said this would be short but so much for that. I am wayyy too verbose for my own good. Also, we're getting close to where the first chapter (Introduction) started so pretty soon it won't be in italics! Thank the Lord because seriously I know you have to be getting tired of reading it that way, and I know I'm sick of writing it that way. Oh, and sorry for updating then deleting this chapter then updating and deleteing again. This stupid document editing won't save my changes! GRRR.

P.S.

So I was doing some research for future chapters and I found out that Indy was married before he met Marion. WHOA! So I naturally have to bring that in eventually because I am one to always stick to the original story. The sad thing is though since I found this out now, my date for when Marion finally met Indy is a bit off because apparently he was married in 1926, but I only missed it by a little bit so it's okay, I'll adjust. I kept reading all of these things for Indiana Jones and I just found out _a lot_ of stuff. Now I am excited that I am no longer making crap up! WHEE! Okay so reviews are nice! Thanks for reading!


	6. When It Couldn't Get Any Worse

**A/N: Well you must hate me because it only took me forever to get this chapter up. Ugh! Sorry! This chapter is basically fluff for my story, and I am not good with writing fluff. I would much rather give you the main point to this story. But thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Ah, Cairo how wonderful you are. Yes, you made me sick the first time I visited, making me vomit this way and that, and quite a few trips to the bathroom (or lack thereof), but really, you aren't that bad._

_You're beautiful even if all you are made up of is sand and dirt. _

_We have finally almost made it to Cairo! Via car, and not camel thank goodness. The only downside to cars in the desert is that sand blows in so many directions so you have to either wear a hat, or a turban, but I will leave the turbans to the natives. Now if you were to ride a camel you would have to worry about chewing, slobbering, random outbursts of sprinting, and of course, the sudden sitting down and rolling over in the sand. It's not pleasant, trust me._

_The sand-battered sides of the Ford clanking against each bump were just as loud as the engine itself. Most likely because it looked like the car was about to fall apart at any given moment. The car itself had obviously been used out here for a few years, and a few years out here means wear and tear (it looks like it's been here for twenty)._

_Why does everything here look so old? I mean don't get me wrong, that's what makes you so gorgeous, but have you never heard of modernization within parts of the city? Maybe get a few more toilets. Oh my God, that would be a miracle: toilets. Hhhmm...that sounds odd, but if you had seen more modern places you'd understand._

_I pull myself out of my own thoughts to keep me from investing my emotions in that dreamland: Cairo: a place with toilets. Keep on dreaming Ravenwood._

_So instead I begin to focus more on the scenery we pass by. It started out as nothing but a long, long sea of sand. It stretched far beyond what the eye could even comprehend. Now though, the car begins to speed by the occasional hut, leaving nothing but a gust of dirt behind us. The clustering of huts means we're almost to our destination!_

_Then I see it directly in front of me. Cairo._

_Buildings made of mud, dirt, and stone were stacked high above surrounding huts and market carts. Natives to Egypt in the hundreds_ _bustled around the huts and market carts arguing over prices, or just chatting, I'm not sure. There are too many forms of Arabic spoken, and I don't know a single one._ _Crap. How am I supposed to know what's going on if I can't understand or speak Arabic. Crap. Crap. Crap._

"_So Marion, how's Egypt treating you so far?" I hear a voice come from beside me._

"_I've been here before Indy." I state dryly. I've only told him about ten times because he keeps asking me what Egypt is like for me._

"_I know you have, but I figure now you won't be in bed sick the entire time so you will _actually _be able to do something. You can help your dad and I dig." He says with a slight grin. He's _way_ too excited to be here._

"_Oh, sounds wonderful Indy." I throw sarcastically as I turn to look back at the people scurrying all around the place._

_Can't you just let me look at this place in peace?_

"_What's with the attitude?"_

_Apparently not._

"_I don't have an attitude, I just want to see the sites."_ _I say as I keep my head turned to my left, staring at all of the people and buildings we pass by._

"_But I thought you said you've been here before?" I know he said it with his trademark grin. He thinks he's _so _funny. I turn towards him and give him a cold glare and quickly return to my original position_.

"_Alright, alright. I'll lave ya' alone." I hear him slowly exhale and he begins to chat with my father who is sitting in front of him._ _"Blah-blah, history in the making...blah-blah, wonder, beauty, and awe. Blah, blah-blah, blah-blah." Wow, my father just's so interesting...right..._

_While I am making fun of my father's rather annoying chit-chat I didn't realize we had come to halt. The next thing I know I have a hand waving in my face and Indy yelling "Whoo-hoo!" into my ear. I instantly snap out of it and swat his hand away._

"_We're here!" He proudly states to me as he hops out of the car and gestures towards the building in front of us._

"_No?! Ya' think?!" I snap back dumbly and hop out of the car. I begin to march my way towards the entrance to the building without even grabbing my luggage. Someone else will get them..._

_As I am about to cross over the threshold but Indy comes up jogging behind me and grabs my elbow, spinning me around._

_He cocks his head to the side. "Do you always have to be such a smart alek?"_

"_Do you always have to be so annoying?" __I shoot back, placing my hands on my hips. I'm beginning to think that this will be a habit for when I am around him._

"_No...but I _do _get some laughs out of seeing you all peeved." He says with a grin. Once again that _annoying (!)_ grin._

"_Argh!" I stomp my foot and finally walk away from him and into the building. The entrance is actually a big room filled with chairs and tables, a few are filled with natives drinking what I am assuming is alcohol. A bar is off in the far back of the room, and a set of stairs right next to it. We're obviously staying in an inn._

_I am just ready to rest thank goodness! I let out a long awaited sigh and begin to move around the tables towards the stairs. Freedom is at hand!_

"_You don't even know what room ye're in!" He walks up beside me._

"_So...?" Does he _always_ have to ruin the good moments?!_

"_Then you'll have to wait for your father."_

_Of course he has to ruin them. Every single one of 'em._

"_Look, I'm tired. I've been on a lonnnngggg trip just to get here and I just want to rest."_

"_It's only eleven o'clock in the morning." He says, somewhat confused._

"_Yeah, but not in Chicago! It's two in the morning there! And I'm sorrrr-y that I'm not like you! I can't sleep through a tropical storm like the one we had to go through to get here!"_

_A sudden look of concern sweeps over his face. "Oh, you poor, poor thing."_

_This is the moment in time when I _really _hate sarcasm._

_I throw up my arms in frustration and with a huff, turn once again to make my way towards the stairs._

"_Alright, alright. I'm done!" I hear Indy yell behind me. I don't even bother turning around._

_Hhhmmm...this situation seems somewhat familiar._

_I finally make my way to the top of the stairs and into the closest open room. _

_Some sleep would be nice._

* * *

_I'm still tired! ARGH! What is it with me?! Oh well, better get up and see what's going on._

_I hop out of bed and stretch. I glance over at the window and notice that it is dark outside. Wow, I've been sleeping for a while._

_I sulk down the stairs of the inn and quickly spot my father sitting at a table speaking with many Arabian men, whom I am assuming, are accompanying us on the dig. I sluggishly make my way over to the table and by the time I get there the entire conversation has come to a halt and all of the men are giving me stern stares. _

_God, it feels like they're going to pull a pistol on me._

"_Hi..." I state awkwardly, keeping my eyes diverted from looking at their faces. What's with those looks anyways?_

"_Oh Marion, you're finally up!" I suddenly see all the men relax a bit, but they do not continue their conversation. My father catches on to this. "Oh don't worry about her, she is my daughter. She won't be bothering us."_

"_Oh!" They all say in unison. Now they're completely relaxed. Thank goodness._

"_Well then, we won't be needing this!" One of the men say with a laugh as he pulls out a knife from under his robe and places it on the top of the table. I think my eyes become rather large, and I stop breathing._

_They _were _going to kill me!_

"_Ah! I am just kidding!" He says and all the men-including my father-begin to laugh._

_I think I am going to pass out._

"_I'm sorry to give you such a scare!" He says as he stands up and out of his seat. He stretches hand out across the table. "My name is Sallah."_

"_Uh...uh..." Snap out of it! "Oh, right. Hi..." I extend my hand to shake his._

"_Sallah, is a good friend of Indy's and he has been arranging our dig for us." My father says proudly._

"_Oh..." I simply say while nodding my head._

"_I am afraid I cannot stay though. I have business to attend to in the Belgian Congo."_

"_Oh, don't worry about it Sallah. You have done a wonderful job thus far." My father says as he raises a glass. "To fortune and glory my friends!" The men all raise their glasses._

"_Aye! Aye!" They cheer and gulp down whatever they were drinking._

_I need to get out of here. I turn to go back to my room, but before I can ascend the stairs my father stops me._

"_Marion now be quite when you go upstairs, you don't want to wake Indy."_

"_Wake him? He slept all the way here, and besides, he probably can't hear me."_

"_Well, you are rather loud."_

"_Thanks dad." I roll my eyes._

"_Well, you know what I mean. I know Indy can sleep through anything, but just make sure you don't make too much noise, alright?"_

"_Alright dad." I'm not _that_ noisy jeez. I turn and walk up the stairs and open the door to my room. I suddenly notice something I didn't before. Indy is passed out on a chaise longue in the corner of the room._

_You've _got _to be kidding me? I have to share a room with _him_? ARGH!_

_Great. This is just what I need too. Just when we can't seem to get enough of each other my father assigns us to bunk together. Wonderful._

* * *

_I can't sleep. I mean yes, I'd love to sleep but this is awful. Not only do I have to put up with Indiana Jones, but I also have to sleep in the same room as him. I also get to hear him snore the entire time. This cannot get any worse!_

_Oh I shouldn't have said that. Everyone knows that when you say that. The worst thing occurs. Great._

_I look over at the chaise and see a heavily snoring Indy. His left arm propped on the only arm rest and his right leg hanging off the side of the chair. His fedora is propped on the top of his forehead to cover his face. _

_Ha. He has an extremely strange taste in clothing. He goes from tweed suits and large eyeglasses to a fedora, leather jacket and khaki pants. Oh you can't forget that bull whip. Haha, what could he possibly need that for?_

_I shake my head in amusement. We may not get along, but when his mouth is shut, he's kind of funny._

_He jerks halfway up and gives a loud snort. "No...no..." He says. He must be dreaming._

"_Indy? What's wrong?" I say in concern._

"_...the...the snakes...they're gonna get me."_

_I can't help but laugh. He's afraid of snakes?! HAHAHAHA!_

_He finally lays back down and rolls over so that his back is facing me. He returns to his snoring, and I roll over too. I lean over the edge of the bed and grab one of my bags resting on the floor. I pull out the gift Indy bought me. _Egypt: Archaeology at it's Best. _I open the old leather-bound book to the first page. Only Indy would buy me a gift that was really best suited for him. I begin to read the first paragraph but stop._

_Hhm. Snakes._

_This is going to be one hell of a trip._

* * *

**A/N: Apologizes once again. The majority of this stroy should be good from now on. Thanks for reading. You guys rock.**


	7. You've Just Fueled the Fire

_Eh._

_I'm bored. I don't know about you, but if you ever travel to Egypt make sure you're not just tagging along with an expedition. Either you're a part of it, or you should be here for other reasons, because if you aren't you'll be bored out of your mind._

_I will never, ever come back on a dig with my father. Standing under a canopy tent isn't exactly what I had in mind for this adventure. I mean yeah, I knew it wouldn't be AHHH! Angels and white light everywhere, but hey, it sounded exciting at the time._

_But NOO! Now I just get to watch dirty men dig a giant hole in the ground...each equipped with something of a toothbrush._

_What in the world are they looking for anyways?_

_I was so excited to be here that I didn't even bother asking._

_Eh. Oh well._

_I take a large gulp from my water bladder, which is conveniently slung around my shoulder._

_Ah, nothing like extremely hot water that's on the verge of boiling. Yum!_

_I gag and try not to spit the water out. "If you waste it, you will waste away" my father keeps telling me. He's an odd individual._

_Indy's not helping either._

_Why did I have to be stuck with _him_?_

_Oh Egypt, as much as I love you, I really hate you right now._

_Do you hate me? I mean, is that why I am being punished?_

_I didn't do anything wrong that I know of while I was here. Okay, so I stepped on a scorpion, but he was going to sting me! It was out of self defense I swear! Please have mercy!_

"_OWW!" I cry as Indy walks up behind me and slaps my shoulder!_

_Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! SUNBURN! EGYPT, WHY?!_

_He cringes. "Oh, sorry I forgot. Told you a hat would be nice." He says as he gestures towards his own fedora. _

_His outfit makes me laugh. He looks like a buffoon. Beige pants with a light beige collared shirt. The sleeves are rolled up and the shirt is half way unbuttoned because of the heat. Oh, not to mention he has a dark brown satchel draped over his shoulder. What is it with him and brown colors?_

"_Yes I know you did, and I had one, but _somebody_ decided to use it as a frisbie, and "accidentally" threw it into the campfire," I say with a frown. I still refuse to wear a turban._

"_Hey, I said I was sorry."_

"_I know. I'm cranky. I haven't been sleeping much." As I recall Indy's distinct snoring and occasional sleep talk._

"_Oh, do I make you uncomfortable?" He cocks a grin._

_Now he's even more annoying._

"_No! You're simply bothering me." I say as I turn around in the sand walk in the opposite direction._

_He turns with me and I can hear him kicking up sand as he tries to keep up with me._

"_You know we're at a dig site right? The nearest civilization is about twelve miles in that direction." He's still behind me, so I don't know where he's pointing too, but then again I don't care. I continue my march through the sand._

"_There's no shade until that civilization too."_

_Why is he still following me?_

"_Even if you don't die out here from the heat, there are some pretty scary creatures just waitin' for you, honey." I stop in my tracks._

"_You mean like snakes?" Indy freezes, but quickly recovers._

"_Well yeah, but they aren't as bad as some others things out here."_

_He's so trying to hide the fear. Ha! This is one thing you'll never live down Indy._

"_Really?" I say innocently. "See I thought snakes out here were _extremely_ dangerous. I mean some of them are HUGE!" I flail my arms in the air to emphasis my point._

"_Well...I..." Indy starts fidgeting, but that won't stop me._

"_I mean they can be like this big!" I say as I began making random sizes. "Not to mention their poisonous and they slither everywhere making that scary _hiss _noise." I keep rattling on nonsense and making large spaces in between my hands._

_Huh...I never knew snakes out here were the size of some vehicles._

_Oh who cares if I am lying? I am milking this for all it's worth._

"_STOP!" _

_I was so distracted by my own fun snake facts that I hadn't even been paying attention to Indy. I turn towards him._

"_Please, for the love of God! Stop. Talking. About. Snakes." He has this puppy dog look on his face. _

_Is he begging me?_

"_Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" I try to suppress my laughter. His facial expressions change immediately, going from pleading eyes, to narrowed slits._

"_No!" He knows I have him._

"_Oh great then, because did you know that large pythons have been known to eat medium-sized animals as well as small children?" I say it as curiously as possible._

_I watch as Indy's face pales and he tries to gulp down the knot forming in his throat. He looks as if he is about to pass out._

_And then he does._

_Whoops._

* * *

_Was what I did awful? Cruel, maybe, but extremely horrible? No. So why has my father punished me by making me sit in a supply tent and wait for Indy to wake up?! Grr. And look at 'em, he's lyin' there all peaceful. Hmph. I should shove something up his nose. Won't be so peaceful then huh Indy? No, then I'd really get into trouble._

_I turn to look at him lying down in the sand, a small makeshift pillow under his head._

_He's something else. Then again so am I. Huh that's funny, two somethings who hate each other, but who are forced to deal with one another. Now that's frustrating._

_Whoa! Have I just had a divine revelation?_

_Indy is frustrating to me, yes, but the reason I am frustrated is not because he's annoying, but because we can't get along. Am I frustrated because I can't figure out why I annoy him?_

_I shake my head._

_Ha. No, that's not right._

_Besides, I don't care what other people think. _

_Nope. _

_Nuh-uh. _

_No siree._

_I inhale deeply and exhale._

_Indy begins to stir._

"_Oh! Good afternoon sleepyhead! Did you have a good nap?" I say in an annoying, overjoyed tone._

_He grumbles a bit and opens his eyes. They turn straight in my direction._

"_You think you're so funny huh?" He takes his hands and begins to rub his temples._

"_Oh, I don't need you to tell me that, but thanks! Aw garsh!" I keep the tone and bat my eyelashes._

"_...Anyways...how long have I been out?"_

_I guess he doesn't want to talk about my oh-so-lovely charm._

"_Aw, only about fifteen minutes, relax, you're not dying." I state with a roll of my eyes._

_He begins to sit up._

"_You really shouldn't do that..." I try to get him to lay back down. I'd be in a lot more trouble if he passed out again._

"_No I have something to say to you." He says sternly._

_I think he's angry._

"_Um, alright..." I reluctantly send back. I don't want to see where this conversation goes._

"_Okay then. I am sick and tired of you thinking you can do whatever you want," He begins to point his index finger at me and his nostrils are flaring up a bit. I try not to laugh. "No, it's not funny. It's just been your Dad and you for the longest time, so you're not used to it, but I am gonna be here for a while honey, and I think you need to learn that you can't always get what you want."_

_Huh?_

"_Hey I-" But he won't let me defend myself._

"_No, you and I will be around each other until I am gone, and I don't want to have someone who acts like a toddler screaming and yelling the entire time"_

_A TODDLER?! That's it!_

"_Hey!!"_

"_Ah! NO! I am not done! I am sick of you starting arguments out of thin air! It must be talent of yours or something, but they are pointless and annoying..."_

_Hmmm...my work has made progress..._

"_and there's no need to start them..."_

_Wow, this guy is extremely sensitive. Poor baby._

"_...because if you want an excuse to talk to me, all you have to do is talk to me."_

_Wait, WHAT?!_

"_HUH?!" I am now, suddenly interested in this rant._

"_I know you're just doing it to try and talk to me!"_

_I try to stifle a snort._

"_Right, like I _want_ to talk to you."_

"_Well, you do don't you?"_

"_That's because you bother me and I _always_ have to argue about the things that bother me."_

_What is the point of this conversation? This is exactly how he feels about me._

"_See, I don't think that's it."_

"_Right. What other possible explanation could there be from The One and Only Indiana Jones?"_

"_I think you like me."_

_Have I stopped breathing?_

_I begin to cough hysterically. Apparently, I wasn't breathing._

"_...In...you're...dreams..." I say in between coughs._

"_You might say that, but I think you do like me. You are absolutely crazy, and I would have just marked all of the arguments as that: a young, crazy girl who's extremely selfish, but then I realized that-"_

"_I don't like you! I _loathe _you. I hate that you're so self-absorbed, and I am selfish? Right, you're the selfish one!" All if the arguments we ever have had might have been dumb ones but now I am ready to lay it all down. I am sick of this. I plan to pour all of my frustration out now, and hopefully, that will send _Indiana _back where he came from._

"_You know deep down that isn't it! You say you hate me, but your only excuse is that I am annoying! We're practically the same person! How can I be as bad as you say I am?"_

"_Because you are!"_

"_See, stupid excuse."_

_I am infuriated now._

"_I don't like you!" _

_Just because other girls do doesn't mean I do! That's it! _

"_Oh, and you want another excuse, fine! I don't like you because you think that _every _girl must swoon at the site of you. I think you're something else! You only think you're so wonderful, when in reality, you look like a goof, and the only women that ever like you are the ones with the brains of a four year-old!" I let out a large sigh._

_Beat that Indiana Jones._

_He waits a few moments before responding._

_I've got you now, buddy. Just try a comeback. I dare you._

"_So are you saying you have the brains of a four year-old?" He says with a grin. My jaw drops._

_Stepped right into that one._

"_AHHH!" I point my index finger at him, "I don't like you! I never, ever will, especially not romantically, you sick bastard!" I turn around and begin to leave the tent, but turn towards him again. "Don't even think about talking to me again either!" I say with a huff and march out of the tent._

_I need a drink._

* * *

Okay first off. I hate myself. I hate myself because 1) I have been mean because I have been keeping this from you. 2) I have too many excuses of why I have kept this from you they include school and driving all over Hell's half acre...but that's for another time and day. So I. Am. SO. SO. SO. Sorry, readers. You can mentally hit me if you want, or leave me a nasty note. I deserve it.

On a lighter note...

Yes! Since we have hit the point where Marion was in the introduction I no longer need italics! Oh it's a joyous day (but not for those of you who are pissed at me for putting this up a month later. Have I said I am sorry?) I hope you liked this chapter (EVEN THOUGH IT'S LATE!). It's a little weird writing it, but you have to understand: Marion (for now) takes Indy (cuteness and all) as just an aggrivation. So having Indy tell her he thinks she likes him just puts fuel on the fire (and that's some big fire). Oh also, when Indy says he thinks Marion likes him, that doesn't mean Marion will automatcially assume that Indy likes her, so don't you assume that just yet either. Or you can, it won't make a difference.

Reviews are wonderful!


	8. A Dark Dig Site Is No Place For A Lady

_Who is he kidding?!_

_Ha. Oh yes, I am madly in love with Indiana Jones, the most arrogant American you will ever meet! Which must be saying something, because that's just sad._

_What I would like to know is why on Earth does he believe that every female has to like him? He couldn't even be attracted to all of them of course, because hello, he thinks I like him. I'm not that pretty! Ew! _

_Not to mention that girl that he was-eh hem- with when I first saw him, she was pretty. She was most likely the dumbest thing you could ever encounter, but she was pretty._

_Indy probably likes the stupid ones. I bet it makes him feel smarter._

_Wow, that's lowering the levels, poor guy._

_NO! Don't pity him Marion! He's an ass! Oh, how I want to just wrap my hands around his throat and– _

"Marion?" My father pops his head into the tent.

"Ah!" I let out as I tip off the edge of my chair.

_Damn, I thought I could have mentally abused Indy in private!_

"Oh, sorry about that. Well, I would like to show you something very interesting Marion."

_Oh joy._

"Well, whatever it is, Indy isn't out there is he?" I begin to pick myself up from the sand.

"Not right now, no. He's in town for moment Why do you ask?"

"That's not the point." I brush off his question and quickly walk past him and out of the tent. "So what did you want to show me?" I place my hands on my hips.

_I really don't want to deal with anyone right now._

"The diggers have found something!" My father cries as he gives a light jump.

_I'm surprised there isn't a twinkle in his eye, or the clicking of heels._

"Um....great...?" _I don't think I could even try to sound excited right now._

"Great?...GREAT?! That's all you have to say! MARION! I have been searching for the Ark of the Covenant for the majority of my life, and I finally have a break and all you can say is 'great'?"

_The Ark of the Covenant?_

"We're here to search for the Ark of the Covenant?" I dumbly spit out.

My father's face begins to contort. "You haven't been paying attention to anything on this trip have you?"

_He looks upset. Is he upset?_

"Oh are you kidding me?! Sure I have....I just......no, no I haven't, not really. Sorry Dad..."

_He hates it when I don't pay attention._

"Well then at least you're being honest, but my goodness, what could possibly keep your mind occupied for that long? We've been here for quite some time, and I know you aren't the greatest at keep your mind set on one thing." He says with a grin.

"Thanks, Dad." I shake my head. "So anyways, what is it you wanted to show me?"

He jumps up again. "Oh! That's right! Here, follow me. I hope you don't mind walking for a bit." He turns away from me and begins to walk away. I follow.

"Well, how far is a bit?" _Because I am not in the mood for walking._

"Oh, it's not far at all!" He says without even turning around.

_Whatever you say Dad._

* * *

_Not far at all my ass!_

_TWO MILES! I was not prepared to walk TWO MILES! COUNT THEM: TWO! One of my sandals broke a mile in, and I of course, did not bring a hat. So what happens again? Sunburn! Wonderful! I am gonna get blisters this time! Ha-Ho! It's exciting!_

"We're here!" He cries triumphantly.

_Oh no Abner Ravenwood! You do not get to act excited! You are mean, and deceiving and-and I won't have it! ARGH!_

As I am mentally wringing my fathers neck my eyes pan over to what my father was referring to. I instantly forgot about wringing his neck.

What I saw in front of me was nothing less than beautiful.

"Isn't it breathtaking, Marion?" He says. He has the twinkle in his eye now. "....Marion."

I wasn't going to answers him, I was in shock, but he was right, so far it was living up to his description.

I began to cough hysterically, trying to regain some fresher air in my lungs.

"My God Marion, breathe! You are constantly doing that, one of these days you'll pass out from asphyxiation!"

I cough a few more times. The stale air finally leaves my lungs. "Oh shush up, I'll be fine," I say with a wave of my hand. "Now, this is what you wanted to show me?"

My father knits his brow together. Mostly likely wondering how I began bossing him around. He eventually refocuses and redirects his attention towards what is before us.

"Yes, Marion. This is exactly what we have been looking for!" A red color begins to rise in his cheeks, which makes it obvious that he is almost too excited.

"What is it?" I look up at the structure in my view. What looks like a half buried building in the side of a cliff seems so much more. From far away it would look just like an old building, maybe once an inn or large house, but at this range you could tell it certainly wasn't made sloppily to house the normal residents of Egypt.

Pillars stretched from the roof of the building to somewhere beneath in the continuing oblivion of sand. Etched around the pillars were various colored symbols, none of which I could read. No doubt from years of sand and dirt scraping away at the exterior.

Trying to absorb everything I quickly found a new target to stare at.

There were no windows on this building I noticed. Instead a large entryway was in the middle of the facade, most likely leading farther into the side of the cliff . It was also half buried in the dirt, but was dwarfing everything around it nonetheless.

I could only imagine how far it extended below the horizon of site.

Beyond the entrance was darkness–I couldn't see even the slightest thing inside of it, but people were walking in and out of it with nonchalance. _What exactly _is_ this place?_

"You want to have a look?" My father finally asks, breaking the silence.

I take a moment for I forgot what he had just asked.

"...Oh would I?!" I holler and by the time I finish the sentence I am already halfway to the entrance.

_This is fantastic!_

"Marion! Wait!" My father cries from far behind me.

I stop, or at least try to, but instead I slide a few feet from the lack of traction.

"Come on!" I yell and motion for him to move closer. I don't even look back again, and I am already to the pillars. I sprint into the dark and instantly stop running. My father calls my name, but I don't understand a word after that. So, I continue with a walk down the pitch black corridor....I guess a light would have been wise.

* * *

_So I am pretty sure I just got lost down here. Or up here. Didn't I just past those sets of glyphs?_

_Currently, I am walking through a single corridor, and I feel like I have been walking in the same one for twenty minutes. But I know I have been in this place for at least an hour. I've walked in three circles, and made five rights (which took me to a large empty room, which only took me to more sets of corridors. So obviously, I didn't end up in the same place after three turns)._

Now I am squinting in the near dark (the only light seems to come from the occasional hole orcrack in the ceiling...too high to climb to) and trying to find my way back to the entrance, but so far no luck. All I seem to be doing is walking in circles, or coming upon an area I've never seen_. _

_I forgot my trusty bread crumbs, so a trail is out of the question_.

My mind begins to wander as I decide to take a left this time and begin to follow down a new corridor.

_I sure hope this place doesn't have traps._

_OH MY GOD! I didn't even think about that!_

_I'm gonna die! My body will rot in here and no one will find me until the next turn of the century! I'm gonna be a mummy!_

_Whoa Ravenwood, pull yourself together. You've got this. Breathe in. Breathe out.....much better._

I can see a dim light ahead of me in the corridor.

_Freedom? Civilization?_

I sprint down the rest of the corridor and it expands into a single room. I am too caught up in the site to notice it is a dead-end.

I breathe in deeply as a soak in my surroundings.

A beam of light just barely passes from the ceiling crakcs down to the middle of the room, just enough to light the center, making the walls harder to see. But there seems to be enough in the middle anyways..._who cares about the walls? _

The pillars in the rooms stretch a good twenty feet from the floor to ceiling. The pillars are nothing like the ones outside though. These pillars have strange hieroglyphs on them like nothing I have ever seen. I walk over to one and touch a glyph that looks like a W with a lower case Y attached to the bottom of it. I look up and squint into the dark to the back wall. Something is on that wall.

I slowly walk from my place at the pillar to the back wall of the room. _Is it a drawing?_

I finally reach my destination. It was a giant mural.

There were the same strange glyphs under this mural, but these were faded more.

_That's strange._

I slowly look up to the dwarfing, ancient piece and try to make out what it is in the dark. I take a few steps back to get the whole picture.

_This cannot be happening!_

_I am staring at a giant picture of the Ark of the Covenant!_

Sure enough it was. My eyes were not deceiving me.

It was a group of whom were obviously Egyptians carrying the Ark, but the drawing on the ancient stone was beautiful. There was great detail in each individual carrying the Ark, and the Ark itself.

_It must have taken months to complete this._

I lean in, mere inches away from the stone. My eyes begin to scan over the various colors forever etched into history.

_How did they make all of these colors with their technology? They are something else._

I lift my hand brush my hand across one of the servant's sandals, and suck in a breath as a stone piece moves underneath my hand.

"Oh no." I simply state.

The thin round piece of rock I scanned my hand over makes an awful grinding noiseas it sinks farther into the wall than the rest.

"Not good Marion, not good at all!" I freeze in place as I here more stones moving behind the rock wall that is the mural.

_My impending doom..._

I close my eyes and just hope whatever I did kills me fast.

_Wait for it...._

Nothing.

_It's gonna come eventually. It just takes a while, it _is _kind of old._

The stone movement ceases, and as soon as it does I unclench and sigh in relief.

"Thanks goodness!"

I take a slight step back.

Wrong move.

One stone out of the many that make up the floor sinks down, I have no time to react because before I know it the rest of the floor I am standing on gives way and I fall with those stones, down into....darkness.

**TBC**

* * *

So I know I am awful and I said before that I am awful for not updating in a month and now it has been MONTHS. Ugh! I blame it on Chemistry, Comp. Graphics, and basketball. Don't get me wrong, I love my computer graphics class, but I am always working on projects after school, but not anymore because now I have a study hall instead. Haha! And ugh, I know there isn't any Marion/Indy stuff in here now, but I have to build up to something and if you guys just hang in there (if I still have readers at this point) it will all turn out good. I refuse to let this story go unfinished! Oh, and I also started watching 30 Rock, and basically that is my life now haha. I never knew it exsisted until this year! Ah! It's sooo funny (Liz Lemon is me in twenty years, I kid you not).


End file.
